


qualifying statements

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aromantic, Arospec Gil-galad, Back to Middle-Earth Month, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: At Elrond and Celebrian's wedding, Gil-galad has a moment to himself to think.





	qualifying statements

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!!! I caught up in B2MeM!!! Yay!!
> 
> Today (!!!!!!) the prompt I got was Elrond/Gil-galad from the Silm Fanon Inversion card. Ngl, most of the Gil-galad centric fic I've read has not had them together in a romo way, but I'm happy for every opportunity to write arospec fic. :)

It's supposed to be the happiest day of Elrond's life, and yet Gil-galad cannot bring himself to smile.

His friend is joyous as he takes his marriage vows. Elrond's eyes are for Celebrían only; he is ignorant even of those who stand beside him now in place of the family long since sundered from him. Gil-galad is happy for him, of course he is, but—

There's always a  _but_  when it comes to Elrond, Gil-galad muses. By all rights it should be Elrond wearing his crown, the peredhel twice-royal in his elven blood and thrice in spirit of his mortal ancestors,  _but_  Elrond declines the honor. Elrond is wise beyond his years, with empathy unmatched,  _but_  he is embarrassed to even claim the title "loremaster." Elrond is Gil-galad's closest friend, the only person he can confide in,  _but_  there is one thing he keeps from him.

Gil-galad is grateful that Elrond is too besotted with his bride to notice that his congratulations is empty. After the ceremony concludes and the celebration begins, he slips away with a glass of Dorwinion wine. He needs some time to himself, to think.

He is a king. He ought to have a wife of his own, by now, and at least one heir. The way Elrond and Celebrían look at each other, Gil-galad thinks that won't be a problem for  _their_  family. And yet...

There's that qualifying statement again. And yet, Gil-galad stays single. Weddings do not usually produce such a melancholy reaction in him; he does not feel the need to marry, and he is happy for the happiness of others.  _But_...when it comes to Elrond, there was the exception.

Gil-galad has spent too long denying it. He takes a long drink of wine, moodily accepting his fate. There is  _something_  in his heart for his friend, and it's time he admits it, if only to himself. He's a little bit in love with Elrond.

The relief he feels is immediate. Elrond is safely out of the way, married to the loveliest woman imaginable, and Gil-galad can never act on his feelings. Not that he wants to. The very thought is repulsive to him; he's always found romantic notions at best silly and at worst repellent. He's never felt this way for  _anyone_ —anyone but Elrond.

Gil-galad smiles bitterly, looking up at the slowly-darkening sky. Glimmering stars have begun to appear as the sun sets. He and Elrond both are named for the stars. Any romance between them would have been bound to be star-crossed.

Is it really romance if Gil-galad is content to let his feelings lie? When Elrond spoke of his undying love for Celebrían, in the time before his confession to her, Gil-galad had listened with a patient ear, bemused at the very idea of being so consumed in one person. He had dismissed then that he felt anything for his dearest friend, for his heart did not burn so. Now, in retrospect, Gil-galad isn't so sure about that.

Gil-galad has never been in love,  _but_  Elrond makes him feel something strange. Gil-galad is happy for his friend,  _but_  he cannot ignore the seed of jealousy in his heart. Gil-galad does not want to act on his urges,  _but_  it is pleasant to fantasize about what could have been.

It seems there will always be qualifications when it comes to Elrond, Gil-galad muses. He can hear Elrond laughing at something Celebrían said, and a genuine smile tugs at his lips, happy that is friend is happy. It's alright for there to be some exceptions and uncertainties in life. Not everything must be as clear as the stars on a cloudless summer night.

He drinks the rest of his wine, and returns to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
